Shadows and Secrets
by R. Joseph Polito
Summary: As Eternia's struggle against the Horde continues Adam learns the shocking truth about Hordak's mysterious apprentice Adora. Now he must try to convert her away from evil before she winds up killing him, or Shadow Weaver kills them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_After a slight delay the Horde War continues. This story is set in the 200X continuity and is pretty much a direct sequel to Wrath of the Horde. If you haven't read that one yet and find this story confusing I'd advise going back and getting caught up._  
**

* * *

**

**SHADOWS AND SECRETS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The planet Eternia is a place of wonder and legend and no place on that world is this more true than Castle Grayskull. Once home to the mighty King Grayskull himself, the mysterious keep now held his power and that of the Council of Elders making it the source of ultimate might. Ever since the king's death, the castle has always had a special guardian to watch over it and the power contained inside, in order to protect and keep it, and all of Eternia, safe from evil.

The first guardian had been Veena, King Grayskull's beloved wife. She had in turn passed the mantle to their son Gray, secretly also known as He-Ro a powerful wizard and cosmic warrior. Grayskull and He-Ro had actually fought side by side many times, but tragically He-Ro had been occupied in a conflict elsewhere and therefore unable to lend assistance during the battle where Grayskull fell. Thus the king perished never knowing that one of his closest friends and allies was in fact his own son.

He-Ro held the position for several years but one day left on a mission, the details of which he shared with no one, and never returned. So the mantle was passed to another and another each one gaining new abilities from the castle and in turn adding their own additional spells of power and protection to the castle, thus further benefiting all future successors. When one considered the power and significance of such a position it could be hard to fathom that the one holding it would still be susceptible to something as trivial as a bad dream.

_"By the blood of your foe, you shall live again!"_

_"Light Spinner, stop!"_

_"It's too late fools! But take heart in knowing you will not live to see the cost of your failure!"_

The Sorceress tossed violently in her sleep as her mind was plagued by memories from years ago. All too quickly these memories dissolved into more recent ones.

_"Know that I am Adora, Force Captain of the Horde Army and personal heir and apprentice to Hordak himself."_

Suddenly Sorceress' mind was filled with horrible visions of pain suffering and death. The Evergreen Forest burned in a fiery blaze. The Rivers of Life ran red with the blood of the dead. The walls of Castle Grayskull crumbled and fell and through it all Hordak stood watching over the carnage and laughing with sinister delight.

He-Man stepped forward to counter the ruthless warlord but was intercepted by a young woman. The strange girl who was Hordak's protégé. The two locked swords in combat but despite He-Man's strength, he was soon disarmed and knocked to the ground. As He-Man fell he slowly, and for no apparent reason, transformed back into Prince Adam. Before Adam could react, the girl placed her foot upon his chest pinning him down and raised her sword up to deliver the killing strike.

_"As you fall so does Eternia,"_the girl said. _"And with your life, so too ends the Legacy of Grayskull!"_ With that she brought the blade crashing down.

"NO!" Sorceress awoke and sat up with a start panting for breath and clutching her chest as though her heart might burst through it. Slowly she regained her senses, it was a nightmare. No. More than a mere dream she realized it was a warning. A vision of things to come if the proper steps were not taken to prevent it. She had experienced such a vision before, one of the Snake Men's return, and though she had sent out a warning, they had been unable to prevent it and the vision had come to pass.

Sorceress rose from her bed and walked over to a small cabinet containing several mystical objects. She half cursed herself for not acting sooner, but she had been unsure if this was the right course of action. Opening the cabinet she removed a small pendant that no one had touched in years.

"I should have done this the moment the Horde returned," Sorceress said to herself. "But I was concerned her desire for revenge would lead to disaster as it had with Zodac. I was also not sure if the girl I saw was truly Adora, but these visions leave me with no doubt. I only pray my hesitance has not cost us." Wasting no more time she fired a small bolt of energy into the pendant and it shattered to dust.

As the pendant broke apart a swirling mist appeared before her and within appeared a shadowy form. The figure turned and faced Sorceress speaking in a echoing voice, though this was due to the nature of the spell and not of the speaker.

"Who calls upon me in my solitude?"

"It is I," Sorceress said. "Your former master."

The form was still and silent a moment then spoke again. "I honestly never expected to hear from you again. I wish I could say it was a pleasure, in some way it is, but I trust you would not have violated my departing wishes. That can only mean one thing; Shadow Weaver has returned."

"Yes, some weeks ago actually."

"I had thought I felt her presence in Eternia once more, but when you didn't contact me, I dismissed it. I was not mistaken then?"

"No. Forgive me for not calling you immediately but in all honesty I did not want your past clouding the issue. I realize now I was wrong to keep you away. You deserve to face her, however that is not why I chose to contact you now."

"What is it?"

"Adora," Sorceress said. "It would seem she has returned as well, and I fear she has been tainted by the Horde. If something is not done she and all of Eternia may be lost forever. If we are to prevent this I will need your help."

"I shall make preparations to return at once. And do not worry about me and Weaver. You are right about my wanting to settle the score, but Adora comes first. I failed to save that child once, this time I will succeed or die trying."

____________________________________________

"Ready or not, here comes another one." Glimmer grinned throwing a ball of mystical light towards Orko. Just as quickly though the Trollan wizard held up a dome shaped jar and caught the ball inside then sealed the jar containing the magic.

"Nice try," Orko laughed. "But I'm just too fast for you."

"What in Eternia are you two doing?" Man-At-Arms shouted coming over to them quickly accompanied by King Randor. Glimmer gulped hoping Duncan was just being his usual grumpy self and that they weren't really mad at her.

She particularly didn't want to anger Randor or any other member of the royal family. She was stuck on Eternia until a way could be found to send her back to her home world of Etheria and they had been kind enough to take her in letting her stay at the palace. The last thing she wanted was for them to think she was taking advantage of their hospitality or wearing out her welcome.

Most people in Eternos she got along with very well, but she had experienced a few unpleasant conflicts with Man-At-Arms. This, she found though was largely due to the ever present tension between him and Orko, who Glimmer had quickly formed a close friendship with. She felt a kinship with the small magician for several reasons. The most obvious being they were both from other worlds, but also because they were both possessed of a youthful fun loving nature. A direct opposite to Duncan's serious, no nonsense attitude.

Taking a deep breath Glimmer calmed herself, taking solace in the fact that this time they really hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"We're making decorations," Orko said innocently showing him the jar which now glowed with the mystical light inside. He gestured behind him where several more jars, each of various colors, sat already filled.

"We combined out magics to make these festive lanterns," Glimmer explained. "I provide the light source into these jars Orko made. They maintain the spell allowing us to keep the lights on without draining our magic or having to tap into the city's power supply."

"Very clever," Randor nodded, "but I'd appreciate it if you'd show a little more caution in their construction."

"We're just trying to have a little fun," Orko said. "I mean after all we're setting up for a party. Besides, even if I miss one it can't cause any damage. It's just light."

"So are laser beams," Man-At-Arms growled.

Glimmer sighed, "Duncan, I know I've only been on Eternia a short while, but in that time I've only seen you smile maybe once or twice and I've never heard you laugh. You're a smart guy and a great warrior, but you need to relax once in a while. Get a sense of humor. Lighten up, if you'll pardon the expression." She grinned and generated another ball of light which she calmly dropped into a waiting jar.

"Just watch what you're doing please," Duncan sighed as he turned and walked away. "We haven't even finished rebuilding from Serpos' attack yet." Randor watched him go for a moment then started after him, taking a moment to speak low to Glimmer and Orko.

"Try to tone it down a little. They'll be plenty of time for fun at the celebration." Catching up with Duncan he cleared his throat and spoke in what he hoped wasn't an insulting tone. "Our Etherian friend raises a good point Duncan. You've been on edge more than usual as of late."

"I just don't know if this is the right time to be holding a celebration sire."

"Well, it's not like I can hold off Adam's birthday," Randor laughed. "It does come on the same day every year regardless of the circumstances."

"But we can postpone the ceremonies," Man-At-Arms protested. "As I said, the city is still under repair and Eternia is in its highest state of alert since the Great Unrest. Hordak is loose and he has probably healed from his wounds by now."

"I wouldn't be so certain," Randor said. "From what you told me there was barely anything left of him once He-Man was through."

That was partially true but in turn was also part of what worried Duncan. Hordak had been struck with the raw energy from the core of the Power Sword, something that had proved too much for Serpos, and most of his body had been destroyed leaving only his head and part of his torso. Somehow though he had survived and, although he had withdrawn to rest and regenerate, the mere fact that he could live through such an assault did not inspire confidence in those who would stand against him.

"Even if he has fully regenerated," Randor went on, "his forces were severely depleted. Hordak is an evil megalomaniac, but he's no fool. He wouldn't launch a full assault without the resources needed. History has shown this."

"That doesn't mean he can't make a small precision strike with his generals," Duncan countered. "A lack of troops never managed to stop Skeletor, who is an additional threat himself. We know through past experience that we can't let our guard down with him. Now that he's a lich he's more dangerous than ever."

Randor's positive attitude fell at the mention of Skeletor. It had always been troubling that his half brother was an evil overlord. Now that he had allowed himself to be turned into an undead monster, an abomination of nature... it was almost unbearable. It had been hard enough deciding to finally tell Adam the truth (not knowing that he already knew having learned it as He-Man). Randor found it easier to just not concentrate on it. Not that he could totally ignore it either.

"Look Duncan," Randor said, "I'm not a fool. I have patrols out all over Eternia. The city is well guarded and security for the ceremonies will be extra tight. I know we need to be wary of a possible attack, but at the same time we can't let it take over our lives entirely. If we spend every moment living in fear then our enemies have as good as won already."

Man-At-Arms slowly nodded. "I see your point sire."

"And at any rate," Randor added, "It's a bit late to call off the celebration now. The invitations have already been sent out and the guests are already on their way here. Stephen is due to arrive tomorrow.

"And Lord Boreas just arrived with his family," Queen Marlena added as she approached them. "I don't want to have to tell them they came all the way from Morainia for nothing."

"Nor I," Randor grinned. "Come, we mustn't keep them waiting."

"You go on ahead Randor," Marlena said. "I need to have a word with Duncan in private first."

"Of course my queen," Man-At-Arms said slightly surprised. Marlena gestured off to a side hallway indicating she wished to find somewhere more isolated to talk. As they walked off and Randor left to meet with Boreas none of them took notice of a small statue in the buttresses above them.

Slowly, the figure shifted, melted from stone to flesh, sprouted a pair of bat like wings and flew off. With incredible speed the small creature soared on the winds and traversed the long journey across Eternia heading past the Sands of Time deep into the Dark Hemisphere. On and on it went, never stopping, never tiring, until finally it swooped down and entered the sinister foreboding structure nestled in the Dunes of Doom. The sanctuary belonging to the dark warlord Hordak and current base of operations for the Evil Horde.

Within the walls the Horde's newest member Modulock, formerly the evil scientist Galen Nycroft, was fully engrossed with studying a suit of Horde Trooper armor, taking measurements and jotting them down on a set of schematics he was drawing, all at the same time. Thanks to the newfound abilities he had gained from Hordak in exchange for helping him escape Despondos, Modulock was able to work with great speed as he rarely had to stop for anything. He didn't have to set anything down, he didn't need to wait for an assistant's help and he could work on multiple projects at once. All it took was a thought and he simply grew an extra set of hands for the job.

Nevertheless, his brain could only focus on so much and as such he barely managed to duck out of the way as the small creature flew past his head. At first it seemed the being had simply not acknowledged Modulock's presence, but then it turned in midair and emitted a high pitched noise that was unmistakably laughter.

"Blasted creature!" Modulock snarled. "I'm really starting to hate that little vermin."

"For once I agree with you," the Horde sorceress Shadow Weaver said as she floated into the room. "It has that effect on most people though."

"At least I can rely on Imp to actually carry out his duty!" Hordak growled as the small creature landed on his shoulder and began chittering in his ear. No one else could understand anything it was saying but Hordak listened carefully with full attention.

"So the Eternians think they can just forget all about us and hold a party?" Hordak laughed. "And for what? To celebrate that insolent whelp of a prince's birthday?"

"I don't understand master."

Everyone turned at the approach of Force Captain Adora, Hordak's beautiful young protégé. As always she stood out as a sharp contrast to the other Horde members around her. She appeared out of place but everyone for the most part welcomed her presence as she seemed to have a calming affect on Hordak. He was usually more patient and spoke casually when Adora was around, a pleasant change from his usual fear inducing nature.

"What confuses you child?"

"As I understand the prince is no younger than I am yet they only now celebrate his birth?"

Modulock stared at Adora in disbelief before finally saying, "You're joking right? Tell me you're not that ignorant."

"Do not confuse a lack of knowledge with stupidity," Hordak glared at him. "Adora is unfamiliar with the concept of birthdays as she has never celebrated one. You see my child," He said turning back to Adora, "it is a common custom, throughout the universe in fact, to annually celebrate the anniversary of a friend or loved one's birth. Practices vary among worlds but traditionally gifts are given, which is one of the reasons we never bothered with noting birthdays in Despondos. There simply wasn't anything to give."

"Also, it severed as a constant reminder of how many years we were trapped in that abysmal dimension," Shadow Weaver added.

"True," Hordak nodded. "However now that we are free a celebration may well be in order. I do believe your birthday is coming up Adora."

"Obviously," Shadow Weaver muttered.

"What was that?" Adora asked.

"Nothing," Shadow Weaver said, realizing her slip-up. "I simply meant since, as you said, you and the prince are the same age..."

"Be silent Weaver," Hordak snarled. Adora was still clearly confused but before she could inquire any further Hordak went on. "Now that I am able I shall present you with gifts befitting of you my child."

"You honor me master," Adora said humbly, "but I require nothing more than a fine weapon to wield and an opportunity to serve you faithfully."

"And you shall have them," Hordak said. "You've been using old trooper swords and are quite skilled with them, but a warrior of your caliber deserves a personalized blade. So your first gift will be a sword specially forged and crafted for your hand."

"But master, we have no blacksmith of our own. Where shall we find someone on this world with the necessary skill who would be willing to craft for the Horde?"

"I knew of one some years ago," Shadow Weaver said. "A forger of the finest quality, but with a heart as black as coal. He'd make weapons for anyone and didn't care who they'd be used against. Supplied arms of all kinds to both sides during times of war. Had a real taste for bloodshed and flesh rendering. Specialized in extra sharp blades, maces and pole arms. "

"You mean old Spikor?" Modulock asked. "Yeah, I think he's still around. He kinda went underground and has been keeping a low profile, but he's still suppling weapons across the Dark Hemisphere. Got himself a forge up in the Desolate Mountains."

"And the weapons made by this Spikor are of the finest quality?" Hordak mused.

"The guy's got some personality flaws, but his work is top notch."

"Very well then," Hordak said. "I shall seek out this forger and task him with the creation of Adora's new sword. In the mean time dear child, your second request shall be granted."

"A chance to prove myself to you?" Adora asked eagerly.

"You have long since proven yourself," Hordak grinned. "But if you wish to serve me faithfully then I will give you an assignment. It displeases me to have the Eternians in such high spirits. I am infuriated that they would commemorate this youth who they would claim heir to the throne of this world which is rightfully mine to rule. We must send a message to let them know it is I they should honor and serve. It it up to you to deliver that message in the only way appropriate."

"I understand Lord Hordak," Adora said with a sneer. "Prince Adam will not live to see this birthday of his. Before that time he will die by my hand."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long delay it was just one thing after another. First there was semester finals, then I got caught up watching the Stanley Cup finals (Penguins win baby! Woohoo!) Finally I had some computer trouble so I got a new notebook and transferred my files over. Hopefully I can make more frequent updates now. _

_BTW: it has come to my attention I've been misspelling Modulok's name (there's no c) from here forward I'll be using the correct spelling.

* * *

_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Duncan had thought nothing of it when Marlena asked to speak with him. When she indicated she wanted to go somewhere more private he still wasn't concerned. However when they passed several empty rooms that would have given them privacy, then he began to wonder. It soon became apparent that the queen had a specific destination in mind. When Marlena finally entered the chamber of her choice Duncan knew this was a serious matter.

The chamber's walls were lined with various paintings of the entire royal family. In addition to portraits of Randor and Marlena individually, there were group pictures of them together as well as ones with Adam throughout various stages of his childhood. Other portraits featured the extended family, Randor's siblings as well as his father Miro. In addition certain artifacts, memoirs of the family history decorated the room.

However Marlena ignored all this and walked purposely toward a strange vehicle displayed in the room. It was a small craft, a flying vessel of unknown origin. Nothing like it had ever been seen elsewhere in Eternia, though study of the vehicle had indicated it to be a prototype therefore one could not be certain of its origin. Marlena slowly ran her hand across the hull almost absentmindedly.

Duncan waited patiently for her to say something but she did not speak. Finally he slowly coaxed, "My Queen..."

"You don't always need to be so formal Duncan," she said, still not looking at him. "We've know each other since long before I became a queen. As far back as I can remember in fact. You were there with Randor when he found me. A crashed pilot, lost, confused and with no idea where I came from or what I was supposed to be doing. Barely able to remember my own name."

"You had taken a pretty serious blow to the head," Duncan nodded. "Memory loss is not that unusual in such a situation."

"Strange how I can remember that day so well when I after all these years I still can't recall anything before it. For all we know I may not even be Eternian. But I've come to accept that this is my home, my life now. I don't want anything to destroy it."

Duncan was beginning to grow uneasy. Something in Marlena's tone gnawed at him. "You're Majesty... Marlena, you said you needed to speak to me about something. I'm guessing it wasn't just to reminisce about the past."

Finally Marlena turned and faced him. "As I've just said Duncan, I've known you for as long as I can remember, you're one of my closest friends and I trust you completely. That's why it pains me to have to say this." She sighed and continued. "Lately I've come to suspect you've been keeping things from me."

Duncan swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what to do now. His first thought was that Marlena was on to Adam's secret. That could raise serious problems. Clearly whatever it was, she was not happy about it. Finally Duncan spoke slowly, hoping to gain a better clue of what the queen suspected before deciding how to handle the situation.

"What makes you think this My Queen?"

"Your reaction seems to confirm my suspicions," Marlena said firmly. "I've heard some of the men talking. They seem confused by instructions you've given out."

"Such as?"

"For starters, you've ordered Shadow Weaver wanted dead or alive. You've told them she committed a great act of treason against the royal family, then deemed the details classified. Everyone is naturally curious as to the secrecy."

At the Man-At-Arms relaxed some, "You know perfectly well what Shadow Weaver did. We all agreed back then that it was best to keep it a secret. Are you saying it's time to tell everyone?"

"You tell me," Marlena said. "At the same time you ordered Shadow Weaver captured dead or alive for reasons classified, you also declared Hordak's mysterious apprentice wanted alive, preferably unharmed, again for reasons classified."

Duncan tensed again. He now knew what was troubling Marlena and had been dreading the time when he would have to face this. When he said nothing she added, "They say this young girl calls herself Adora."

Duncan sighed, there was no avoiding it. "Yes, she does."

"The right age, blue eyes, blonde hair, a beautiful girl among a Horde of disgusting creatures," Marlena stared at him, her eyes pleading, "Tell me the truth Duncan. Is it her?"

"The truth is I'm not really sure," Duncan admitted. "That is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to get your hopes up until I had collected more evidence."

"But you believe it is Adora don't you?"

Man-At-Arms sighed, "Yes I do. But I fear that may be because I want to believe. The Horde is known for its trickery. The question now is who is being tricked, us or Adora? It may even be both. If it turns out that this girl is not who we think she may be, but that instead this is all some cruel deception laid out by Hordak or Shadow Weaver..." Duncan gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "You've had to deal with loosing her once. I didn't want you to have to feel the pain of loosing her a second time. Yes I have been keeping this from you. Perhaps I was wrong to do so, but please believe me I had the best intentions for it"

Marlena nodded. "Unfortunately Duncan the mere presence of Shadow Weaver on Eternia again is enough for me to feel the pain. I never told anyone this, but when she was imprisoned in Despondos all those years ago I felt cheated. I know this makes me sound cruel and vengeful, however all this time I've thought that she got off easy. After what she did to me, to my family, I wanted her to pay the full price and all this time I've held the belief that she escaped true punishment."

"Personal grief can result in such feelings," Duncan said. "Look at Zodac with King Hiss."

"I would never go so far as to endanger Eternia for vengeance," Marlena said. "Nevertheless, now that Shadow Weaver has returned I will see justice done. And I have come to the conclusion that I can't rely on waiting for her to be captured in combat."

"I don't follow you."

Marlena straightened her posture and stood tall speaking firmly, looking more like a queen than Duncan had ever seen her, "On my authority Duncan I want you to put a price on her head. I know you don't like dealing with bounty hunters and mercenaries, but I'm not going to let Shadow Weaver get away this time."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Duncan said. "You said you don't want to endanger others to get to her. Shadow Weaver is far too powerful for a simple bounty hunter to handle. I fear a price on her head would only inspire innocent lives to try to defeat her when they stand no chance."

"You may be right," Marlena sighed, "but we can't simply do nothing. Think about it. If this girl isn't Adora that means the real Adora is lost forever, and if it is that means she's had her mind tainted by the Horde. Either way Shadow Weaver is to blame and she must pay for her crime."

By now Marlena was in tears. Duncan gently pulled her into a comforting embrace trying to sooth her pain.

"She will pay Marlena, I promise. In the mean time I'm making Adora my top priority. I'll do whatever it takes to learn if this is truly the child taken away those many years ago. If it is I will not rest until she's home where she belongs."

"Do Randor and Adam know yet?" Marlena asked "About Adora?"

"I haven't told them," Duncan said. "Like you I wanted to spare Randor the pain. As for Adam," he paused. Adam had seen Adora as He-Man. How should he put this? "Adam has heard the name, but he has no idea who Adora is."

"Regardless of whether this is really Adora or not," Marlena said, "I think it's time he knew the truth."

"I think there may be no avoiding it," Duncan said honestly. "I'm just worried how he'll take it. Especially so soon after learning the truth about Keldor."

"He deserves to know," Marlena said. "I know he can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

Marlena shot him a glance that suggested she was now the one withholding something, "A mother knows her children," she smiled.

______________________________________________

The Desolate Mountains could not have been more appropriately named. Located at the far end of the Chaos Wastes, the area was barren and uninhabited. There was not a trace of life, neither animal nor vegetation. Years ago the area had been lush and green, but now where there was once forest there was only rock and the only rivers that flowed were of molten lava.

Modulok led the way as Hordak, Adora and Shadow Weaver followed closely. Bringing up the rear was Leech and a few Horde Troopers for security. Adora felt increasingly uncomfortable the further they pressed into the mountains. It had been the Spell of Separation that had created the Desolate Mountains, so the irony that the Horde was to blame for the land's current condition was not lost on her. She found it slightly hard to believe that anyone could actually be holding up in this place. On one hand it was certainly the last place anyone would think to look for someone, but conversely this was logical since long term survival would be nearly impossible.

Adora wiped away some sweat from her brow as she and the other Horde members trudged up the mountainside. It was unusually hot ,for this altitude which Adora at first attributed to volcanic heat, however there was no sign of lava flow and the peak had not blown its top. The explanation soon became clear as they discovered a hidden cavern in the mountain. Here, in the massive hollow, there were several magma pockets that slowly emptied out into a hidden underground tunnel, allowing the molten rock to flow away from the source.

Though no one appeared to be present at the moment, it was clear that someone was using the cavern as a domicile. Various personal belongings lay scattered about with no care to tidiness. In one corner away from the magma pools a tattered straw mattress sat as a makeshift bedding, albeit one that was badly ripped and full of holes. Over one heat source a cooking spit had been rigged up and there was currently three large wolf bats roasting on a skewer. Not exactly an appetizing meal but, Adora supposed, out here one had to make do to survive.

The main thing one would notice in this unorthodox lair was the vast amount of deadly weaponry about. Some new, some old and in need of repair, still others in the process of being forged. A closer inspection revealed that the owner had alternate motive in selecting this location, besides seclusion.

"Very clever," Shadow Weaver mused. "Rather than going through the trouble of keeping a fire burning hot enough, he's using the natural heat of the lava as his forge."

"What manner of contraption is this?" Hordak said pulling a tarp off a shrouded object.

"Some kind of transport I think," Adora offered. Indeed the object was a strange saucer shaped craft. Though it was sitting on the ground due to being deactivated, it was apparently meant to be a flying vehicle. The black metal was shaped into a sinister monster like face in the front with burning red eyes. Around the middle of the craft was a large circular saw with curved three foot blades jutting out.

Modulok grinned with a mix of scientific and morbid delight as he looked over the vehicle. "By the Ancients, it's a Roton. I haven't seen one of these in years. I'd heard Randor had outlawed their use."

"A war machine?" Hordak asked.

"Actually, they were originally designed simply to cut through vegetation," Modulok explained. "It was meant to aid in exploring through forests and jungles. Somewhere along the lines though it was realized the spinning blades could just as easily mow through the flesh of opposing armies. Makes sense that Spikor would have one in that regard."

"So where is this Spikor?" Adora asked. Almost immediately she received her answer as a huge figure lunged out of the shadows and brought a large spiked mace smashing down on the head of a Horde Trooper. The sheer force behind the blow split open the Trooper's helmet and would have pulverized its skull had the trooper not been simply an empty suit of armor animated by demonic puppetry.

The attacker didn't bother to take any time to notice this however and instead swung his mace around wildly forcing everyone to scatter. Hordak motioned to Leech and the monstrous henchman placed himself between the warlord and the attacker. Though Hordak didn't want to show it, and would never admit it aloud, he was still not fully recovered from his battle with He-Man. Though he had regenerated his body, his strength and magic were not up to their normal levels and he wasn't in a condition for battle. Fortunately Modulok managed to end the attacker's assault by speaking up.

"Is this the way you great all your potential customers Spikor?"

Spikor paused as though taking in Modulok's voice then slowly stepped into the light revealing a frightening sight. He was a large muscular being with dark purple flesh and haunting yellow eyes. He stood roughly the size of a Caligar, but his face had a beastly mammalian appearance. His most prominent feature though was undoubtedly that which he drew his name from. Nearly his entire body from head to foot was covered in large sharp spines which stuck out in every direction at various lengths. Anyone who attempted to touch Spikor would find themselves either sliced apart or horrifically impaled.

"Do I know you?" he said finally, speaking in a low grumbling voice.

"When we last met I was known as Galen Nycroft," Modulok explained. "I've gone through some changes since then."

"So I noticed," Spikor snorted. "Welcome to the freak club."

"Try to show a little respect. The name is Modulok now. Chief scientist to Lord Hordak."

"Yeah I heard the Horde was back," Spikor said. "If you're here to recruit me you can forget it. I don't really care what you do to Eternia, but I'm not taking anyone's side. My days of being a slave are over."

"My purpose here is not to recruit warriors," Hordak said, though the look he was giving the fearsome creature clearly implied he was considering it. "I merely want you to forge a special sword for Captain Adora here. You will be suitably compensated for your work."

Spikor eyed Hordak suspiciously then turned his gaze to Adora. His eyes, which had been narrowed towards Hordak, grew noticeably wide with interest. Adora felt a tinge of uneasiness as he slowly looked her over from head to foot, spending a particular amount of time staring at her legs. Finally he grinned in a disturbingly lustful way.

"Yeah all right," he said. "Been a while since I made a special order for a young lady. I'll take the job, just so long as we all understand this is not a pledge of loyalty. It's strictly business."

"Fine with me," Adora said, thinking the less time spent around Spikor the better.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Spikor was always one of my favorite figures as a kid and I wish he could have made it into the 200X line. However I wasn't to fond of how Filmation made him a total moron, and besides Clawful has that distinction in this continuity, so I made my Spikor more intelligent. Just how clever and nasty he is will come into focus later on._

_Meanwhile I alwasys did like Filmation's character development for Marlena, something that was lacking in the new series. Mike Young Productions stated that this time she would not be from Earth yet never offered an alternate origin, which I feel realy diminishes a cool character. In the end I went and restored her origin for the most part but made it so we don't know for sure where she came from. Is she from Earth, Eternia, or somewhere else? I'll leave that up to the individual reader to decide for themselves.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I'm back again after a delay again. Please remember that, as much as I enjoy writing these stories, this is something I do in my spare time and there will be times when I have no spare time. Also in addition to being a writer, I'm also an actor. That was the first major delay this time. After a far too long absence from the stage I landed a role in Arsenic and Old Lace. Rehearsals and performances ate up a lot of free time but it was worth it (for me at least). Sadly after that things went downhill and kept getting worse. So for a while I was just too depressed to write.  
_

_But my new years resolution is to stop procrastinating. Nevertheless before we continue let me take a moment to address some questions/issues from the replies. First, Yes I know all about Masters of the Universe Classics. I have every figure so far and am signed up for the subscription. On that note please remember that the bio card info on these figures is yet another continuity. It will have little to no influence on my stories. In particular Mattel decided to completely change He-Ro from Adam's ancestor a wizard named Gray to a cosmic warrior named Ro who's not related. Since I had already outlined my stories to include Gray in an significant role, (and I like that version better anyway) that's the one who will be used and I'm not changing it. Same goes for Sharella who was/is **NOT **the Green Goddess. See that woman with the bow on Megator's box art? That's the real Sharella._

_More AdamxTeela? Eventually, but for now the focus is on Adora. King Hiss? Not for some time. Most of Eternia thinks he's dead right now. I do plan on bringing him back later but there's a lot I need to happen first so don't hold your breath. _

_As for Skeletor being like Voldemort. Well I am a Harry Potter fan and I will admit there's a similarity, but no the concept of the lich and his phylactery has been around in fantasy realms like Dungeons & Dragons long before Harry arrived on the scene. Also a lich puts his entire soul in one place. Splitting souls is what Hordak is doing to keep his soldiers eternal (and allows him to kill them instantly if they double cross him. __That idea is actually based on Naraku from Inuyasha__) but remember this only keeps them from aging they are still mortal. _

_And finally, I know Adora seems really tough but remember she was raised by Hordak, the ultimate evil, to be a weapon. I don't want to reveal too much but I will say I am making plans to keep her from getting too powerful, still She-Ra is the most powerful woman in the universe you know. I can't hold too much back. Now then let's continue:

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER THREE**

It took a lot longer than expected for Spikor to get everything he needed to begin work. At first Adora shook off how distasteful she found him and chalked it up to extra attention to detail. However, it soon became apparent that the details Spikor was interested in had nothing to do with her sword. It was only with the greatest reluctance that she agreed to let him touch her arm in order to take measurements of its length and her muscle size. It was a necessary procedure to ensure the finished sword would not be too large or heavy for her to wield, but Adora didn't like being so close to Spikor, for more than one reason.

"Would you watch it?" Adora growled while wincing as she was again pricked by one of Spikor's many spines. It wasn't a serious wound in any way, but it had been enough to pierce the skin and draw blood.

"Oh for the love of the Ancients," Modulok groaned. "Stand aside, I'll take the measurements."

Spikor seemed about to object but a stern look from Hordak convinced him to back off. Nevertheless he grumbled, "Not my fault I'm this way." He had been speaking more to himself but Modulok responded anyway.

"Actually, from what I've heard, yes it is."

Spikor looked simply furious.

Spikor wasn't the only one who was unhappy. Shadow Weaver stood watching the whole ordeal in silent fury. She had allowed herself a silent smile when Adora was getting injured by Spikor, but was careful not to make a sound. Her expression was safely hidden under her mask, but she knew if she were to laugh, as she so wanted to, it would bring a harsh response from Hordak. That, in and of itself, infuriated her further.

_It's disgusting how he fawns over her, _she thought to herself. _Showering her with praise and gifts when he should have torn her heart out years ago. Does he reward my years of loyal service? Adora is too dangerous to be kept alive. She should be destroyed now before she has a chance to turn on the Horde._

Weaver was interrupted in her brooding as Hordak grew ever louder in his frustrated rejections of the design sketches that Spikor was showing him.

"No, no those hilts are all too small for the stone!" he growled.

"Stone?" Shadow Weaver questioned aloud.

"What kind of gem are we talking about here" Spikor asked. "I can understand wanting to adorn the sword with jewels, it's fairly common, but if it's too big and heavy it'll mess up the weight." After a moment he added, "I'll have to take new calculations," while turning with a grin to Adora, who took a cautious step backward.

"The stone in question is weightless," Hordak said, speaking with a loud tone that clearly demanded Spikor focus his attention on him. Hordak placed a hand to his chest and suddenly a strange blue crystal appeared in his grasp, as though he had pulled it out of his own body.

Shadow Weaver gasped in shock, "Master! Is that what I think it is?"

"This stone is made out of a soul fragment," Hordak nodded. "Not just any soul though, this one holds particular significance. This stone is made from a piece of the soul of King Grayskull himself!"

"WHAT?!?" everyone shouted in unison.

"Master, how did you ever acquire this?" Adora asked.

"As you know," Hordak explained. "During our last battle, after my corporeal form was rent asunder, my spirit passed through Grayskull's body as I was pulled into Despondos, fatally wounding him. What history does not tell however, is that during that moment I also ripped away a piece of his soul and stored it within myself."

"Like you do with those you grant eternalness to?"

"Yes," Hordak nodded. "However, while those souls are given to me willingly in exchange for the gift of living forever young, this I took by force, and gave nothing in return."

"Master, you cannot be serious!" Shadow Weaver gasped.

"Have you ever known me to joke?" Hordak sneered, clearly displeased with her tone. But Weaver would not back down over a matter like this.

"To take such a prize and adorn Adora's sword with it?"

"Shadow Weaver may have a point," Adora said, drawing a surprised look from the dark sorceress. "Surely it can be put to better use than a mere decoration for my blade."

"Grayskull is dead," Hordak shrugged nonchalantly. "As such the soul stone is of no real use to me. Instead it shall rest on your sword as you use it to cut down his very bloodline. This shall be my ultimate revenge. My enemy's spirit shall be able to feel every blow, every slice, every life struck down. As long as this blade stands against his descendants and their followers, Grayskull's soul shall be unable to rest in peace."

"Now that is dark. I love it," Spikor said, reaching for the soul stone. Something in the way he looked at the prize, a sense of longing and greed in his eyes, made Adora intercept him and take the stone herself. Before Spikor could react or protest, she moved away effectively placing Leech between her and the spiny brute.

Leech and Spikor glared at each other, as though each was waiting, even daring the other to make a move. Neither would however, and the stare down became a stalemate.

Shadow Weaver took advantage of this distraction to address Hordak in a low voice so that no one else would hear. "Master, this is too much! I've warned you repeatedly about trusting Adora completely, and you've dismissed it over and over. I've taken it in stride because I know you have had nothing but my word until now, but surely you can see the danger here!"

"Enlighten me," Hordak sneered.

"That girl already has Grayskull's blood in her veins, and now you wish to place part of his soul in her hands? It's power could affect her and bring out the true nature of her being that you believe suppressed. How long do you really think she will remain blind? It's only because of her lack of contact with anyone outside the Horde that she's lasted this long."

"You seem to be implying that I have taken leave of my senses," Hordak said in a displeased tone.

"With all due respect, oh great and powerful one, what you think will be your greatest weapon against your foes will surely be your undoing! Adora simply cannot…"

Shadow Weaver paused here as she noticed a small red gemstone that had appeared suddenly in Hordak's hand. A soon as Hordak was sure she had seen it he closed his hand around the stone and began squeezing it hard. At the same time Weaver clutched her chest as she felt a sharp pain. The tighter Hordak squeezed the stone, the greater the pain became. She could barely move, barely breathe. It felt as though her heart was being crushed within her own body.

"This is the only influence these soul stones have Shadow Weaver!" Hordak snarled. "They do not threaten my power, they only increase it! You are of great use to me, but you need to remember your place! You have heard of what happened to Calix when he dared to question my judgment! I could easily do the same to you, and your body is much more fragile than his was."

"Master…. Please…" Shadow Weaver gasped, barely able to talk.

"Now Weaver," Hordak said, loosening his grip slightly but still keeping her in pain, "Suppose for a moment Adora does slip out of my control, are you suggesting I won't be able to handle one teenage girl? Do you not think I haven't thought about every possibility?"

"I do! I do!" Shadow Weaver groaned, desperate to stop the torture. Hordak's face implied he did not truly believe her sincerity, nevertheless he released his grip. Weaver took deep breaths regaining herself as Hordak absorbed the soul stone back into his body. Turning away from her he noticed Adora staring at the stone in her hand with a mixture of curiosity and entrancement. As he moved to her he addressed Shadow Weaver over his shoulder.

"My patience has its limits Weaver, and you have reached them! I'd advise you never to speak of such things to me again." Shadow Weaver nodded. She would not stop thinking such things, for she knew she was right, but to say anything out loud would be a death wish.

"Come child," Hordak said to Adora. "We must hand over the stone so that Spikor can begin his work."

"Master," Adora said soft and hesitantly, "I am unsure of this."

"Do not worry Adora," Hordak grinned. "I doubt the blacksmith will be foolish enough to do anything with the stone besides that which I have instructed." Here he turned to Spikor and spoke with a less then subtle tone. "Because I'm sure he realizes, should he cross me, my fury will make anything his spikes could do seem like a tickle!"

Adora shook her head. "It's not that My Lord. Forgive me for being so forward, but somehow I'm troubled by the thought of wielding a piece of Grayskull's soul. I know he wronged you and that you have every right to seek vengeance, but somehow the thought of tormenting his soul for eternity just seems wrong to me."

Hordak was taken aback for a moment and his eyes drifted toward Shadow Weaver who resisted the urge to imply an "I told you so" and simply made a gesture to indicate Hordak should deal with it as he saw fit.

"Now Adora," Hordak said in an uncharacteristicly gentle tone. "You know of the cruelties of Grayskull and his line. All the torments we have endured because of him. You yourself had to grow up in Despondos because of his decedents." As he spoke Hordak slowly ran his hand over Adora's head as though stroking her hair. With this Adora's expression changed and she blinked rapidly as if suddenly dazed and confused.

"No.. yes... I... I don't..."

"It is rightful justice," Hordak whispered in her ear. "Grayskull must suffer. It is for the good of us all."

Adora straightened. Her face turned into a sinister sneer and, ever so briefly, her bright blue eyes flashed blood red. "Yes," she hissed, "for the good of us all." With that she handed over the stone.

Shadow Weaver clenched her fists and ground her teeth in fury. _You fool!_ she sneered in her mind at Hordak. _Have you no eyes, no brain to see the truth, or are you simply to stubborn to admit that I am right and you are wrong? No matter how many times you strengthen that spell, she will continue to break through with her true nature until one day no amount of magic or __lies will be able to keep her under your control. When that day comes there will be nothing you can do. Well you may be content to steer yourself towards destruction, but I will not be dragged down with you. If Hordak won't do what needs to be done with Adora, then I'll just have to handle the matter myself. _

_ I must be cautious, _she thought as she began pacing, an oddity since her feet did not touch the ground. _Though this is for Hordak's own good, he would not see it so. Were he to know it was I who destroyed Adora, I would find myself slain as well. I will have to somehow arrange for her death in such a way as I appear guiltless._

"What sort of treachery is this?" Hordak roared drawing a shocked gasp from Shadow Weaver. For a moment she thought he had somehow been able to hear her thoughts. She quickly relaxed however as she turned and saw Hordak had been speaking to Spikor and not her.

"I'm not a sorcerer," Spikor complained. "I can't just make a sword magically appear in seconds. It takes time to properly forge a blade. Particularly if you want it to be the best it can possibly be."

"This sword was intended to be first used for a specific assassination," Hordak explained, though with a touch more patience. "Time is a factor."

"Do you want it fast or do you want it good?" Spikor grunted, taking a firm stance.

"I believe my master would like the best combination of both," Adora offered.

Spikor thought for a moment then said, "If I put off all other work and only concentrate on the one sword I can have it ready in two days. That's the best I can do."

"That would put us right on the prince's birthday itself," Adora said to Hordak. "It's not before like you wanted but killing him on the actual date would be equally devastating to the Eternians, if not more so."

"True," Hordak nodded. "However, that is also when security will be at its tightest, making the challenge and danger to you far too high."

"Then it would seem you must make a choice master," Shadow Weaver said. "Which is more important? Killing the prince before his birthday, or killing him with the new sword.. The choice is yours of course," she added quickly with a slight bow. "If I may offer my opinion however, I say strike now. It is not as though they will know the significance of the sword."

"Very well," Hordak said. "But to help assure Adora's successful infiltration, you, Weaver, will go along to provide a distraction while she slips in."

"Alone?"

Hordak sneered as though he was going to say yes, but then waved his hand in dismissal. "Take along some backup then. Just remember you are simply trying to divert attention, not wipe them out."

"As you wish," Weaver nodded. "In fact, I have a plan in mind already."


	4. Chapter 4

_okay so I broke my New years resolution to update more often. In my defense 2010 was a really shitty year for me and my family. I wont bore you with details here's the new chapter

* * *

_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Night had fallen over Eternos. Prince Adam was taking a post-dinner stroll around the palace accompanied by Glimmer. Although this was his home, she seemed to be leading him as though she knew where she was going. Glimmer was also doing most of the talking, in her usual, youthful, high energy way. Adam let her lead, only half paying attention, not out of anything against her, but simply because his thoughts were on other things. Both his mother and Duncan had been strangely quiet at dinner. Marlena would occasionally glance his way with a look that suggested she wanted to tell him something, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Did you hear me?" Glimmer asked, snapping him back to the present.

"Sorry," Adam said, "I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"Well, I can understand that," Glimmer nodded. "With your birthday so close and everyone making a fuss over you."

"Well, I am the prince," he smirked. "Plus, with Skeletor and all, we didn't really get to hold a big celebration last year. So I think everyone's trying to make up for it."

"You sure it's okay for me to attend?" Glimmer asked. "I mean I've only been on Eternia a short while. Though I'd like to think we're becoming friends, I don't really know you that well. I don't want to intrude. That and I don't have any money to get you a gift."

Adam laughed. "Don't worry about that. And you won't be intruding. Considering how you helped us turn back the Horde, I'd say that makes you an automatic friend of all Eternia. If you want it official then here, as Prince of Eternia, I cordially invite you to attend my birthday celebration."

"Well since you insist," Glimmer giggled. "I wanted to ask you though, I heard talk that He-Man wouldn't be attending. I would think he would be on the top of the guest list."

Adam hesitated slightly then said, "Well, it's not that He-Man isn't invited to attend, it's that he's unable to. You have to remember He-Man doesn't actually live in Eternos, and his duty as defender of Eternia keeps him busy. If he decided to drop in he'd be more than welcome, but I wouldn't count on seeing him unless there's trouble."

"He does seem to have a knack for showing up right when he's needed," Glimmer noted. "I was kinda hoping to get to see him on a more friendly basis though."

"What, are you looking for a date to the party?" Adam teased.

"No, it's not like that," Glimmer said giving him a playful shove. "I just wanted a chance to talk and get to know him better when there wasn't a battle going on."

"Well, you're not alone on that," Adam admitted.

"Anyway," she added. "I'm kinda already in a relationship back on Etheria."

"I didn't know that," Adam said. "What do you mean kinda?"

"Well, Romeo and I don't get to see each other that often, and when we do we try to keep it secret. I'm not so sure my mother would approve if she knew."

"Why not?"

"It's... complicated," Glimmer said. "Let's just say because of where he comes from and what his job is, she has reason not to trust him like I do."

"Sounds like what Man-E-Faces would call a 'star-crossed lovers' plot."

"Glimmer shrugged. "Maybe, but sometimes two people are just meant for each other." At this moment they rounded a corner and nearly ran straight into Teela. "Oops, sorry, I didn't know you were there," Glimmer said, though the expression on her face suggested otherwise.

"I was just doing some security checks," Teela said. "Making sure everything will be in place for the party."

"Oh, that reminds me," Glimmer stuttered quickly, "I.. uh.. promised Orko I'd help him with some decorations after dinner. Excuse me please. Teela, you don't mind keeping Adam company do you? Okay, see you later." Before either of them could say anything, Glimmer ran off leaving them alone together.

Stifling a mischievous chuckle Glimmer ducked around the corner then stopped and tilted her head to try and listen back as well as she could without being seen. She was so focused on this task that she nearly jumped through the roof when Orko floated up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Subtle as a plasma grenade," he tisked.

"What do you mean," she asked innocently.

"Come on," Orko sighed. "It's pretty obvious you're trying to play matchmaker for Adam and Teela."

"You don't really mind do you?" Glimmer asked, not bothering to deny it.

"No," Orko admitted. "Because you're right, those two belong together. I mean if you can see it after only knowing them this short while, then of course I can tell. However, if you're serious about getting them to admit it to themselves then you're going to need my help."

"Oh really?" Glimmer teased. "And how long did it take you to admit your feelings to Dree Elle?"

"That's not fair," Orko whined, "we were in separate dimensions!"

"Relax, I'm just ribbing you," Glimmer said. "Honestly, I would appreciate a partner in this endeavor."

"Well the first thing to do is determine just how far along they've gotten by themselves," Orko said. With that he reared back to cast a spell, but Glimmer stopped him.

"Uh, Orko... wand?"

"Oh right," Orko sighed with an embarrassed tone. He reached up the sleeve of his magic robe and drew out his wand. More specifically it was actually the wand that had belonged to The Oracle, but now had been bequeathed to him. Orko's own wand had been eaten by a swamp hopper years ago and was thus lost forever. Thankfully, since The Oracle had been a fellow Trollan, his wand worked well for Orko helping to control his magic after years of it being unpredictable. Unfortunately, it only helped when Orko actually used the wand to cast the spell, and since he had only owned it less than a month he still occasionally forgot about it.

Once Orko had managed to cast the spell correctly both he and Glimmer were suddenly able to see and hear Adam and Teela speaking as though they were right next to them.

"...and there will be double the normal guards around the main hall itself," Teela was saying. "If Skeletor or the Horde try anything we'll have more than enough early warning."

"Looks like you've got everything thought of," Adam nodded. "Hopefully though you'll be able to relax a little and join the party."

"I've been so busy with security preparations that I haven't given much thought to your actual birthday itself," Teela said brushing her hair back somewhat sheepishly.

"What?" Adam chuckled. "Are you saying you haven't even gotten me a present yet?

Teela gave him what was supposed to be a friendly punch in the arm, though it came out a little harder than she intended. "What do you get someone who's already the spoiled prince, and is too laid back to care about what he doesn't have already?"

Here, as he rubbed his now tender arm, Adam's voice took on a more somber tone. "I would have thought, if anyone, you would know. You always used to when we were younger."

"That's true," Teela sighed. "You always knew just what to get me too. We knew each other so well it was easy."

"We were so close growing up," Adam sighed, "What happened?"

"That's just it," Teela said. "We grew up. Or at least I did. While you were still goofing around I was working my way up to Captain. When we were kids we were free to play and spent more time together."

"We need to make the time," Adam declared. "I know things are different now, with so many dangers to the kingdom lurking out there. But that's no reason to let our friendship drift apart."

Teela stared at Adam a moment then moved forward and embraced him in a tight hug. Adam returned the gesture while meanwhile Glimmer and Orko grinned as they watched. Perhaps they didn't have as much work to do as they thought.

"I must admit I have missed the fun we used to have," Teela said softly. "Maybe that's why I'm so quick to forgive your faults. Though, you have gotten a little more serious and responsible lately."

"Well how about this," Adam said holding her slightly away so he could look at her face, "I'll try to get a little more serious, you try to lighten up a bit and somewhere in the middle..."

Teela nodded lightly, "Somewhere in the middle... we'll connect."

Their faces were inches apart and slowly moving closer. At the same time both closed their eyes and scarcely breathed. Their lips were just about to touch...

...and at that exact moment a huge explosion erupted from the courtyard.

"What in Eternia?" Teela shouted, instantly snapping back to her warrior mode. The answer didn't take long as a voice ran out over her communicator.

"Captain Teela, attack on the palace. It appears to be Hordesmen!"

"I'll be there as soon as I've secured the prince!" Teela responded. Grabbing Adam's arm she dragged him off towards the inner chambers of the palace.

"Talk about a mood killer," Glimmer moaned.

* * *

"I still think the outside attack is a mistake," Adora grumbled as she peeked around a corner to make sure no one was coming her way. "After all, you just teleported us in here without detection, why raise the alarm?"

"Two reasons young one," Shadow Weaver said in an uncharacteristically pleasant tone. "First, while we got in undetected, we want you to remain so. By forcing them to turn their focus elsewhere we run less chance of someone stumbling on to you before you complete your mission. Remember I only got you in, You need to get out on your own."

"All the more reason to have left everything quiet," Adora snapped. "Your second reason better be a lot more convincing."

"By raising the alarm we make them play into our hands," Shadow Weaver said. "They will place the prince in his safe quarters, which is right down this hall," she added. "So you see, rather then you having to hunt for him, they will bring him to you! In the fools attempt to secure him they will actually be sending him to his death."

"Very well," Adora nodded. "But how do you know this is the right place?"

"I... have been here before," Shadow Weaver said. "It was years ago, but everything seems to be where I remember it. Now take this," she said handing her a sword, "It's not your special one Hordak's having Spikor make, but I assure you it has just what is needed for the good of the Horde. One good strike is all it takes."

Adora hesitated, giving Weaver a suspicious glance, but finally took the sword and made her way down the hall to wait for her target.

_Yes,_ Shadow Weaver thought as she allowed herself a sinister chuckle, _One good strike. Goodbye Adora, if all goes well we will not meet again._ With that she vanished in a flash of smoke.

* * *

From the point of view of the Eternians there was no focus to the Horde attack. A small group of troopers fought against the guards while Modulok hovered slightly behind and above them in the Roton that Spikor had "agreed" to let them borrow. He would chip in to the attack a bit, firing the ship's lasers and ramming the spinning blades into pillars and statues, but wasn't taking any joy in it.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," He snarled at Leech who was beside him in the cockpit.

"We're drawing their attention so they focus on us and Adora can slip in unnoticed," Leech answered.

"I know that," Modulok sighed. "What I meant was, remind me why _**I'm**_ doing this!"

"Hordak's orders," Leech sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have some fun while I can." With that he jumped down and began a furious assault on anyone he could get his hands on. Sucking them dry with his absorption powers and laughing a their futile attempts to harm him. Laser fire was unable to penetrate his thick hide and those foolish enough to try a physical attack became his victims, which in turn made him stronger.

"This is too easy!" Leech laughed. "Bring me a challenge! Bring me a real opponent!" He paused then an evil smile crossed his misshapen lips. "Bring me He-Man!"

* * *

He-Man, or rather Adam, would have obliged had he been there. At the moment he was being dragged by Teela away from the battle. A part of him found it ironic that she was forcing him to hide when other times she had chastised him for avoiding the fight. He was tempted to mention this, but she had already said along the way that given the circumstances, it was her duty to ensure he stayed safe.

Adam decided not to argue, figuring he'd simply go along with her and then switch to He-Man as soon as she was gone. He only hoped she did as she had initially said she would and left to join the battle. If she decided instead to stay with him it would complicate matters.

Thankfully, once she reached Adam's room she simply thrust him inside and turned to go. "Lock the door and stay here!" she shouted. "I'm not having you assassinated right before your birthday!"

"Be careful," Adam called after her. "I don't want you getting killed either." Teela turned and smiled back but kept going without a word. Once she was gone Adam quickly glanced back and forth down the hall then slipped in and shut the door. He didn't bother locking it though as he wouldn't be staying long.

"Cringer, are you here?" Adam called while looking around and peeking under the bed. There was no sign of the cowardly tiger however, it seemed he was completely alone. Adam shrugged. He would have liked to have Battle Cat with him, but he would have to make do without. Adam drew his sword.

"By the Power of Grayskull. I have the power!" Where there was Prince Adam there now stood He-Man. Just as he was about to leave the room to join the battle however he was shocked still by something he had not expected; a voice from above him.

"Unbelievable!"

Glancing up quickly He-Man was shocked to see a young woman hiding in the rafters high above him. Because of the shock of seeing anyone it took him a moment to realize who it was. The mysterious fighter! What was her name... Adora! Yes, that was it. She was Hordak's apprentice... and she had just witnessed his transformation!

Realizing she'd been spotted, Adora drew the sword Shadow Weaver had given her and jumped down to attack He-Man head on. He-Man quickly blocked her blow with his sword and she leaped back readying herself for another strike.

"I never would have suspected this," Adora said. "but it changes little. Hordak wanted both you and the prince dead. This will simply safe us time. Prepare to meet your end, heir of Grayskull!"

As confident as she seemed, He-Man noticed that her hands seemed to be trembling. A moment later though, he realized it was not because of fear. Adora's blade was shaking violently and she had noticed it too with confusion. Suddenly the sword cracked and burst apart leaving the young warrior unarmed.

"Damn you Weaver, I'll get you for this!" Adora snarled. He-Man took a step towards her, not really sure what he should do. He didn't want to harm her, but she knew his secret now. He could not afford to let her get away. Plus the fact that she clearly had every intention of harming him.

Adora wasn't the kind to stand around at let herself get captured though, quickly she scrambled to the side heading towards the window. He-Man moved faster and blocked her path. Adora's eyes darted about looking for something to defend herself with. Then she saw it. A laser pistol sat on Adam's nightstand. With speed He-Man did not expect she dove towards the gun scooped it up and turned it towards him. Though she had no experience with firearms, Adora had seen them in use enough to understand the basics. She fired but, just as fast, he deflected the shot back at her. The beam hit Adora square in the chest and she was thrown back against the wall where she collapsed unconscious.

Careful in case it was a trick, He-Man checked on her. She was alive and relatively unhurt. Apparently she had not known what she grabbed was merely a stun ray Adam used in combat training. Picking up a communicator He-Man called Man-At-Arms and told him to come to Adam's quarters immediately. Duncan arrived shortly, and thankfully alone. He didn't have time to ask what was wrong before he saw Adora.

"What happened?" he asked quickly checking on her.

"She was hiding in here," He-Man explained. "I think she was sent to kill Adam. I didn't notice her at first. I thought I was alone... and..." he paused Duncan turned to face him. His expression clearly said that he had guessed what was coming next but hoped he was wrong.

"Duncan, she saw me transform!"

"This could be trouble," Duncan said as he gently picked up Adora and laid her down on Adam's bed. I was hoping to take this whole thing slower."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later," Duncan said. "Right now you need to get out to the courtyard. Leech is out there and you're the only one powerful enough to stop him. We'll deal with this when you get back."

"Okay," He-Man said. "I trust you can handle her if she wakes up?"

"I'll give her a sedative to keep her under for now," Duncan said. "Come back as soon as you can though. Oh, and come back as Adam."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me on this," Duncan said. "Oh but before you go, I need something." Here Duncan pulled out a small instrument and stuck him with it. He-Man felt a slight pinch as though he'd been given a shot and noticed a speck of blood on his arm. Duncan then did the same thing to Adora's arm with the other end of the device. Apparently he had taken a blood sample from both.

"What are you doing?" He-Man asked.

"Making sure."

"Of what?" He-Man demanded.

"There's no time!" Duncan barked. "Go deal with the Horde outside!"

He-Man was more confused than he had ever been, but he knew Duncan was right and he had to deal with the problem outside first. Rushing off he told himself to make sure to deal with it as quickly as possible because he had far more interest in the problems in here.

* * *

"Is that a Roton?" Marlena asked staring down from high above the courtyard. "Where did the Horde get one of those?"

"I'm not sure My Queen," the young lieutenant next to her said, "but that's definitely Modulok at the controls."

"Any sign of Shadow Weaver?" she asked.

"No your Majesty," he said, slightly confused by her interest. "Please, we need to get you inside to safety."

"Very well," Marlena said turning to leave. Suddenly something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a burst of flame near the Roton below. Looking down she saw a red figure had suddenly appeared.

"It appears you spoke to soon," she said. "I think that's Shadow Weaver now."

The guard glanced through his macro-oculars and nodded. "Yes that's her alright. All the more reason you need to leave now My Queen."

"Give me your rifle."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said give me your rifle, Lieutenant," Marlena said sternly. "That is an order."

Unsure of anything anymore the young guard did as he was told. Marlena took the gun and staring intently through the targeting scope, took careful aim at Shadow Weaver below.

"Time for you to pay witch," she snarled and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Shadow Weaver materialized in the courtyard and looked around. It pleased her greatly to see the destruction being wrought, made all the more pleasant by the knowledge that it was nothing compared to the emotional damage about to unfold. With any luck Adora had been finished off by the fools by now. If she was really lucky than Adora's one good strike had hit it's target and the prince was dead as well.

Floating up to the Roton's cockpit she grumbled to Modulok, "We've all done our part. You could try to do something."

"If you're trying to make me hate you more than I already do, than you're on the right track," Modulok growled. "This whole ordeal is a waste of my time and of my talents. I should be back at the sanctuary working on our new soldiers, or developing new weapons. Not acting as a decoy."

"Your overinflated ego is of little relevance to me," Shadow Weaver said. "Soon enough Hordak will grow weary of you and realize magic is far superior to technology. After that you should feel lucky to be used as a decoy."

"That does it!" Modulok shouted and dove to attack Weaver. What happened next was so fast it took everyone by surprise. Weaver backed up to avoid Modulok's assault. As she did a large laser blast came hurling through where she had been and where Modulok now was so that he was the one struck instead of her. In a spray of flesh and blood Modulok's side burst open leaving a gaping hole.

Screaming in agony Modulok collapsed and concentrated. Forcing himself to work through the pain he quickly used his powers to rearrange his form sealing up his body before he bled to death. Through it all he was actually more annoyed by the fact that, smart as he was, he realized the shot had been meant for Shadow Weaver and, had he not lunged at her, she would have been struck instead and most likely killed. A poetic justice since it would have been technology that finished her.

Shadow Weaver too realized she had narrowly avoided death and, deciding her work here was done, teleported away. Up above Queen Marlena cursed the rotten luck and vowed to do better next time. Modulok decided enough was enough and called for a withdrawal.

"Leech, we're leaving!"

"You go on," Leech snickered. "I'll catch up later."

"Suit yourself," Modulok shrugged gunning the Roton away, "but don't blame me if you don't make it back."

"Bah," Leech scoffed. "The only one who could stop me is He-Man and he seems to have chosen not to show his face."

"Spoke too soon lizard-lips!" Turning around Leech saw He-Man there in the courtyard his sword drawn ready for action.

"Ahh, I was hoping you'd show up," Leech smiled. "Why don't you put that away. We both know you don't plan to really use it and even if you were, it wouldn't be able to cut me."

"Don't be so sure," He-Man said. "You saw what this did to your boss. It's no ordinary sword. Still, if you'd rather settle this hand to hand. I don't mind. Though really the best thing would be for you to just surrender right now."

"Surrender?" Leech laughed. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"It means give up and accept imprisonment," He-Man said with a smirk that drew an annoyed look from Leech. "Normally I'd offer you a chance to retreat, but you're too dangerous to allow to go free."

"I'm going to enjoy draining you dry," Leech snarled and charged forward.

He-Man let him come. Holding his ground he drew back ready to strike. His snarky comments was not simple banter but had been intended to anger Leech into making a mistake and it seemed to have worked. As soon as Leech had closed enough distance He-Man threw an uppercut designed to send him flying.

However, taking him by surprise, Leech caught He-Man's fist in mid swing and slammed his head with a right hook that knocked the hero to the ground. Leech then attempted to bury his bizarre hand tongue appendage into He-Man's hand, but he was able to twist his fingers enough to grip it and swung the brute down. Quickly getting to his feet, He-Man grabbed Leech and swung him across the courtyard into a tall pillar.

Shaking his head Leech turned back to his opponent and leapt into the air. Aiming towards He-Man he curled his body as though doing a cannonball jump into a swimming pool. There was no water here though and He-Man was forced to dodge as Leech landed creating a small impact crater and sending out debris that slammed into He-Man's side.

He-Man turned to face Leech but the behemoth moved faster. Grabbing him with both arms Leech began sucking away draining the hero's strength into him. He-Man retaliated by punching Leech square in the jaw but he did not let go. He-Man continued to throw punch after punch into Leech's face but, even after Leech's mouth began to spew blood, he refused to give in and ended it on his terms, slamming He-Man into the ground.

Leech paused breathing hard. Though he had taken a good bit of He-Man's power he was worn down from the fight. He-Man too was exhausted and barely able to pull himself up as Leech finally grabbed the back of his head and prepared to latch is suction hand straight on to the heroic warrior's face.

But then, surprising both of them, a laser shot came down from above hitting Leech in the arm. Though it was not enough to cause any real damage, it was enough to make him stop and look up to see who had fired. This momentary distraction was all He-Man needed. Prying free of Leech's grip he grabbed the evil warrior, slammed him back and forth over his head into the ground several times, then spun him around and threw him into a column. Wasting no time, and hoping his father would forgive him for the deliberate damage he was about to do, He-Man then pushed the column over so that it collapsed on top of Leech. That was enough. When the dust settled it was clear Leech had been rendered unconscious.

He-Man quickly called for the guards to bring several restraints and get Leech shipped to the Eternian prison before he woke up. Only then did he glance up to see who had fired the shot that won the fight for him. It was quite a shock to see his own mother Queen Marlena standing there waving with one hand, a laser rifle in her other. He-Man finally waved back then, remembering the other issue he had to deal with, excused himself saying he was going to go out and make sure the Horde wasn't coming back.

Slipping around a corner, and making doubly sure he was alone, He-Man changed back to Adam and headed back to Duncan, trying his best to hide his fatigue and hoping no injuries were showing. He had learned from experience that serious wounds he received as He-Man did not disappear when he turned back into Adam. Tri-Klops had once stabbed him in the leg and it was very difficult to come up with an excuse for Adam's wound.

_Of course it may be a moot point now_, he realized. With Adora having witnessed his transformation, it may only be a short matter of time before the charade was over. He hoped there was a way out of this. Perhaps the Sorceress could magically remove the knowledge. But that would likely involve having to take Hordak's own apprentice into Castle Grayskull. Adam shook his head and tried to assure himself Duncan would have a solution.

Arriving back in his room, Adam was slightly distressed to see Teela had joined Man-At-Arms. Thankfully Adora was still out cold, but now he wouldn't be able to talk freely to Duncan. Plus he dreaded having to explain to Teela where he had been. Fortunately, and surprisingly, she didn't ask but instead came over and embraced him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said.

"I'm fine," Adam said. "A little shook up, and very confused, but fine."

"I never should have left you alone," Teela said. "If He-Man hadn't shown up when he did..."

"Forget about it," Duncan said. "No one's blaming you for anything. The important thing is neither Adam nor Adora were hurt."

"You're worried about her?" Teela asked in shock. "She tried to assassinate Adam!"

"And thank the Elders she didn't," Duncan said. "For both their sakes. I'm willing to wager she doesn't know the truth and Hordak put her up to this as a cruel irony."

"What are you talking about?" Adam shouted. "Will you please tell me what's going on? You act as if you know this girl."

"I do," Duncan sighed. "And if things had been different you would have too. I suspected it from the start but the blood test I did proves it beyond a doubt. It really is her."

"Who?" Adam demanded.

Duncan swallowed hard and finally spoke, "Adam, meet Princess Adora... your twin sister."

* * *

_quick note about Orko here. First the reference to Dree Elle- well I have a story in development that brings Dree Elle into the 20XX continuity. It's set between Wrath of the Horde and Shadows and Secrets. I'll put it up later. It has little to nothing to do with the Horde story arc. Second Orko's wand- if you read the 20XX comic then you recall the final issue had Orko get his wand back but ended before we saw how well it worked. Also while the wand in the comic looked like the one that came with the figure the wand Orko has and looses in the cartoon does not. Plus no explanation was given as to how Orko's wand was recovered when it was eaten years earlier, so I took some creative liberties. It's the Oracle's wand (and no Orko and Oracle are not the same person) it helps stabilize Orko's magic but only when he actually uses it.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Adam sat in silence the whole trip to Castle Grayskull. Every time Man-At-Arms looked like he was going to say something Adam would silently turn and look at the unconscious, still sedated, girl lying in the back of the Wind Raider and Duncan would hold his tongue. Explanations would be coming soon enough so he realized it was best to let Adam have time to take everything in and cool down from his understandable anger at not being told before.

Duncan had already encountered enough trouble convincing Randor and Marlena to let him take Adora to Castle Grayskull before they could speak with her. In the end, much as they longed to be with their long lost daughter, they finally agreed that it would be best for everyone to let The Sorceress examine her and hopefully remove any enchantments or other evil brainwashing effects the Horde had placed her under before attempting a reunion. Adam, of course, was overflowing with questions, but was keeping them in check as he had been promised that everything would be made clear once they reached Grayskull. He understood this to mean a full explanation would include details about his own secrets and kept quiet for now.

It was a great relief when they finally set the Wind Raider down on the roof of the castle. For some reason Sorceress had requested they meet her up here instead of at the jaw bridge. Something about another guest coming and it being more secure.

"Welcome my friends," Sorceress said as she approached and turned her attention to Adora. "Is the princess all right?"

"I thought it best to keep her sedated till we arrived," Duncan said. "She's probably not going to be in a very pleasant or cooperative mood at first."

"You are certain this is indeed Princess Adora though?"

"The blood test proved it without a doubt."

"Then this is a great day for us all," Sorceress said. "Though it would seem our young prince is greatly troubled."

"Troubled? You could put it that way," Adam said finally breaking his silence.

"I would think you'd be happy to have found your long lost twin," Sorceress said. "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Adam snapped. "Let's see, first I find out that Skeletor is my uncle and now you're telling me Hordak's apprentice is my twin sister. Are there any other relatives I should know about before they try to kill me?"

"I am deeply sorry you were never told," Sorceress sighed. "Please believe me, our intention was to spare you grief. We had feared Adora lost forever and it seemed cruel to let you grow up knowing you had a sister you would never meet."

"What exactly happened?" Adam demanded.

"I promise we will tell you everything just as soon as my other guest arrives. She has a deep involvement in this as well."

"Well she'd better get here quick, my patience is wearing thin."

"I believe that is her now," Sorceress said pointing skyward. Adam looked up then drew back in surprise as the large silhouette of a dragon grew near. Man-At-Arms too gasped in shock and made to ready his weapon but Sorceress motioned for him to remain calm. As the dragon got closer it became clear there was a rider seated about its shoulders. The dragon hovered above them a moment, as though wary to approach, but after a reassuring stroke from the rider it landed.

The dragon was different from the ones Adam was used too. It had dull brown scales and, though a large beast, was considerably smaller. Its front legs were thinner and had smaller humanoid like clawed hands. Two thin horns sat atop it's brow with a smaller third on the tip of its nose and its eyes were large and had a soft, nearly human look. The beast appeared nervous and kept a safe distance from them even as its rider slid off and walked near.

She was a beautiful woman, roughly in her thirties. Her long red hair hung past her shoulders and stood out brightly next to her outfit which was mostly blue but with a high collar and trimming of a golden hue. Her skirt and boots were likewise golden as were her gauntlets which held bright yellow crystals very similar to the ones Glimmer wore. This, along with the scepter she carried, led Adam to assume she was a spell caster of some kind.

As she walked over to them Sorceress held up a hand to stop her approach. "Prove yourself," she said. "Speak the oath of Grayskull's guardians."

The woman fell to one knee, placed one hand over her heart, flexed the other into a muscle, and spoke in a soft friendly voice that had a slight foreign accent which Adam couldn't place. "Magic and strength, tempered by heart. I stand for peace."

Sorceress nodded and gestured for her to stand. "Rise and be welcome my friend." Then, dropping the formal nature, the two embraced. "It is so wonderful to see you again."

"It has been far too long Teela'na."

"Teela'na?" Adam asked turning to Man-At-Arms.

"You didn't think her real name was Sorceress did you?"

"Hello Duncan," the woman said coming over to them. "You haven't changed much. The mustache is a nice touch though. Ah but Adam, you certainly have grown into quite the handsome young man."

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember me," she said with a smile. "You were just a newborn baby when I last saw you. But I'd know those beautiful eyes of yours anywhere. I am called Castaspella. Or just Casta for short."

"I apologize for testing you Casta," Sorceress said, "but I wanted to be certain it was really you. Under the circumstances and with the Horde on the loose..."

"Perfectly understandable," Castaspella said. "I suppose my method of transport didn't help matters either."

"Is this what you've been up to all these years?" Duncan asked. "Taming dragons?"

Castaspella laughed. "Taming is hardly the word. I've been trying to toughen him up for his own good. Sorrowful there is the most timid, cowardly creature you'll ever meet."

"You haven't met Cringer," Adam muttered.

"Well, as much as I'm pleased to see you all," Casta said turning her attention to Adora, "I believe the reason we're all here is for another reunion."

"So I take it you knew about this secret sister of mine as well," Adam said, his anger returning.

"Yes," she sighed, her happy nature vanishing. "And how I wish you could have known her your whole life as well."

"Yeah, seeing as everyone else did!"

"Only a small number of people knew about Adora's existence, and of those even fewer knew the whole truth behind her disappearance," Duncan explained. "It was decided that secrecy in the matter was best for the safety of everyone, especially you."

Seeing this did not lessen Adam's temper Castapella said, "I don't blame you for being upset, but if you're going to spew your anger then direct it at me. None of this would have been necessary had Adora not been taken in the first place. And what happened to her was my fault."

"No Casta," Sorceress stated firmly. "It was Shadow Weaver's doing. You are not responsible for her actions. You must stop blaming yourself!"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Adam said. "I was promised some answers and I think I'm entitled to them."

"Yes," Casta said. "Let us go inside and wake Adora. The story I have to tell is for both of you to hear."

* * *

"You left Adora there alone?" Hordak roared.

"You said to let her do the assassination herself," Shadow Weaver said in a nervous tone. "I was just to get her in..."

"I would think it should go without saying that you were to remain nearby in case she required assistance in her departure!" Hordak snarled. "You, even more than the others, were foolish to dare return here without knowing what happened to her!"

_He's right! _Shadow Weaver thought. _I could have escaped blame if I came back with news that she died in her attempt. I should have waited and checked!_

Hordak materialized Shadow Weaver's soulstone in his hand. "If anything has happened to her Weaver..."

"I beg you master, be reasonable," Weaver pleaded. "Surly you, in your great wisdom, must have known there was a possibility Adora would fail in her mission. Even as skilled as she is. It was by your order that I left her to her own devices. Even if I had remained nearby, it would have done nothing to change her fate if she was slain while making her attempt."

"I'm beginning to think you protest too much Weaver."

At that moment the spying Imp flew in and chattered to Hordak. Shadow Weaver could not understand what the creature said, but Hordak did not look pleased.

"It appears Adora did fail to slay the prince due to interference from that accursed He-Man. However, she still lives and she has been taken to Castle Grayskull."

"They have no doubt already begun to undo the controls you placed on her," Shadow Weaver said.

"I'm not about to give up my greatest weapon without a fight," Hordak declared.

"If she's in the castle, there is little hope of retrieving her. The Sorceress has undoubtedly cut off any connection I still had there after our last assault."

"That is your problem," Hordak said giving the soulstone a squeeze. "You had better think of something Shadow Weaver, because I hold you responsible for her capture! I want Adora back here before moonrise tomorrow night, or it will be the last one you ever see!"

* * *

"Hordak will send after me!" Adora said. She had been brought around and was being about as cooperative as they had been expecting.

"Yes Princess," Castaspella said calmly. "But by then you will be free from his control and know the truth he has hidden from you all your life."

"Spare me your trickery. Do you honestly expect me to believe anything you say?"

"Actually no," Casta said. "Not at the moment with that spell of confusion on you."

"What spell?" Adam asked.

"You are not a sorcerer so you cannot see it," Casta explained, "but I can see the dark mystical aura surrounding Adora's head. Hordak must have been using a spell of confusion to keep her under his control. It keeps her from questioning anything he tells her."

"I am under no confusion!" Adora shouted. "I know Hordak is my leader, I know you all are his enemies. And I know that seemingly scrawny prince there is really He-Man!"

"Uh, yeah she's confused all right," Adam said quickly.

"What happened?" Casta asked him with a smirk. "She see you transform?"

Adam's jaw dropped and he stuttered a moment before confessing, "Yeah exactly. So you know too?"

"Castaspella used to be my apprentice," Sorceress explained. "I taught her all of Grayskull's secrets. If Adora hadn't been taken you both would be calling her Sorceress."

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish," Adora scoffed. "My loyalty to Hordak is unbreakable."

"Only because he has used lies and magic to keep it that way," Castapella sighed. "But I can tell your true nature has been fighting it. The confusion spell is damaged. Clearly he's had to reenforce it many times."

"You're lying. You have no way of knowing what my true nature is."

"Oh but I do. You follow Hordak out of feelings of loyalty. But do you always agree with his actions? Has there never been a time when you do things that, well, aren't evil?"

Adora made to protest but then she began to remember things. How she had saved a child from a fire while the rest of the Horde set them. How she disapproved of attacking the village of innocent peasants. How she was uncomfortable with the thought of wielding Grayskull's soulstone against his descendants.

"Let me clear your mind," Casta said. With a wave of her scepter the mystic aura around Adora's head became visible then was sucked away and vanished like a plume of smoke. With it Adora's mind began to open and think, asking questions she never thought to ask before. The Horde was evil (it was in their name after all) yet was she? Why did she do evil things? Why would she harm people she had never met? But then why had Hordak raised her like a daughter, trained her so well, if he was so heartless?

"You will no doubt have many questions," Casta said. "Please listen to my tale and I will try to answer them."

"I thought you removed the confusion," Adam said.

"The spell confounds the mind to keep her from asking questions," Sorceress explained. "Now that it's lifted her mind is free to consider what it couldn't before."

"Why are you doing this?" Adora asked. "I am your enemy."

"No Adora, you are one of us. You are part of a great legacy, for like your brother here, you are the descendant of King Grayskull."

"Brother? Me an heir of Grayskull? No, it can't be."

"Look into Adam's eyes," Castspella said. "Just look and think."

Adora did look. For a long time she simply stared then finally she said, "I'm not ready to fully trust you, but I will hear what you have to say."

"I'm still waiting to hear this myself," Adam said. "Okay, Adora is my sister. I can believe that. It's actually more believable than Skeletor being my uncle. So why have I never known about her. How did the Horde get ahold of her when they were locked up in Despondos? You said it was your fault, Sorceress said it was Shadow Weaver, which is it?"

"It was Shadow Weaver who stole Adora away," Casta sighed, "but it was because of me that she wasn't stopped in time."

"You and Shadow Weaver were old enemies?" Adora asked.

"They were best friends," Duncan said.

"NO!" Castapella shouted. "Shadow Weaver was not my friend!" Calming down she added, "The woman who later became Shadow Weaver was my friend, but that woman no longer exists. She died the moment Shadow Weaver was born."

"Perhaps you had better start from the very beginning," Sorceress said. "If they are to understand what happened to them and why, it would help to know what led up to it."

Castaspella nodded. "As I said, Shadow Weaver was not always the dark witch she is today. The very name Shadow Weaver is a twisted tainting of what was once her true name. When I first met her, she was known as Lorina Lightspinner." Casta briefly paused and closed her eyes, forcing herself to struggle through the painful memories as she launched into her tale:

It began near the end of the Orc Wars. Randor's armies had emerged victorious and only a few select pockets of the foul creatures remained, launching attacks on select villages. Sadly, my home was one of those attacked. I wish I could have done more to help, but I was only nine at the time. I was no warrior, so I did the only thing I could. I ran.

I wasn't sure how long I was running or how far I had gone. All I knew was I was lost in the woods and there were still orcs following me. Finally, when I could run no further I did the next best thing I could think of and tried to hide. I concealed myself as best I could in the brush, but my red hair and the blue dress I was wearing didn't blend in very well. I had heard, however, that orcs had bad eyes but great noses. Supposedly they could actually smell your fear. As two of the beasts approached sniffing the air I kept as still as I could, praying the eye part was true but the nose part was not.

What happened next went by so fast I still have trouble remembering the exact course of events. The orc shot out his hand grabbed and pulled me toward him. Instinctively, I screamed and threw my hands up in front of me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground again and, when I dared to open my eyes, the orc lay before me, writhing in agony, its body engulfed in flames.

The second orc stared in shock briefly, then turned and sneered at me. Most orcs are not fluent in the human tongue, but this one managed to spit out one word I fully understood.

"Witch!"

He slowly lumbered towards me, his face a mask of fury, repeating "witch" over and over. I froze, too confused and terrified to move. I was certain my end had come when another voice rang out.

"Get away from her!"

Emerging out of the woods was a young woman a few years older than me. She was dressed in red robes and had her long blond hair tied back in a braid. She faced the orc as though ready to take it on, but she had no weapon, and it was easily three times her size. The orc studied her a moment then, seeing no threat, turned back to me. It only got one step closer before a glowing bolt struck the ground between us.

"I said, get away!" the girl shouted. Looking back we both saw that her hands were glowing the same as the blast that had just come. The orc let out a savage roar and charged her but, just as quickly, she brought her hands up and with them an enormous fallen tree rose into the air and flew forward into his chest knocking him flat on his back. Before he could recover she brought the tree crashing down on his head with a sickening crack and he moved no more.

"Are you all right?"

I was barely able to find my voice. "How did you do that?'

"Magic. Same as you."

"I don't know magic."

"What are you talking about?" she said in surprise. "I saw you inflame that other orc."

"I don't know how that happened," I said. "I've never done anything like that before. I'm not even sure how I did it then."

"You mean you did a high level spell like that purely on reflex?"

Before I could answer a man emerged from the same place she had. I could tell right away he was another wizard. He wore long golden robes and his hair and beard, which reached down past his waist, were as white as new fallen snow.

"Lorina, what were you thinking running off into danger like that?"

"I handled myself alright," Lorina said with a hint of annoyed defiance. "Besides, I couldn't leave this girl in danger."

"You were extremely lucky," he said. "Orcs should never be taken on alone if at all."

"Instead of giving me another lecture Norwin, why don't we see to our young friend here?"

"What brings you out here alone?" Norwin asked. I did my best to explain everything I had been through. Norwin listened quietly, not interrupting, though he did take noticeable interest when I told him of my unexpected burst of magic.

"I think you'd better come with us," Lorina said once I had finished. "You'll be safer. And maybe Norwin can teach you to harness and control that magic you've got in you."

"Now hold on Lorina," Norwin said. "I've got my hands full training you already. Wizards seldom take on two students at a time. It can lead to... complications."

"She has nowhere else to go," Lorina said. "and don't forget this kid, who has never used magic before, just inflamed an orc by reflex alone. She is destined for greatness. You cannot deny her that."

"Very few are destined for anything, least of all greatness," Norwin said firmly. "However, she may stay with us for a few days, and I suppose I can show her some basic control skills. Now, I suggest we leave before more orcs arrive."

Norwin had said a few days, but those days became weeks and then months. Soon enough it was clear to everyone that I was there to stay. Once Norwin accepted that, my training increased dramatically. Norwin was a good teacher, firm and strict, but also patient and fair.

He took things slowly, which didn't bother me too much, but did annoy Lorina who was anxious to see me get up to her level so that we could continue our training side by side. She would sometimes teach me things herself behind Norwin's back and other times insist Norwin spend time with me instead of her. She took a great interest in seeing me reach my potential and our friendship grew closer as a result.

As skilled as I was becoming, Norwin didn't like me using magic for everything and would frequently assign tasks to be completed without using a single spell. One particular day he went off on some errands and left Lorina and me to chop a huge load of firewood, which he demanded be done manually. Norwin insisted it was just as important to know how to function without magic as it was to control it, but neither I nor Lorina saw the point.

"It's going to take all day to get this done," I said laying down the axe and rubbing my sore shoulders. "We've been at this for hours already and have barely made a dent in the pile."

"I agree," Lorina said, "but you know Norwin will be furious if we disobey him and use magic."

"How is he going to know?" I said. "As long as he doesn't see us doing it."

"You know, you're right," Lorina said. "We've got the power to do things the easy way why shouldn't we? I mean we already know how to do it without magic, so we can if we ever needed to."

"But we don't need to. That's the whole point." My mind made up I set about casting the spells to split and stack the wood all at once. Lorina joined me and within minutes the task was complete. Just to make the illusion more convincing, we stacked some of the wood we actually had chopped by hand on top of the piles and then dirtied ourselves up to make it look like we had been working hard. Suppressing our laughter we settled down and waited for Norwin to return, secure in the knowledge that he would never know.

He knew.

"You have entirely missed the point of the lesson I was trying to teach you!" Norwin shouted. "Nothing worth having or doing is ever easy. Yes, there may seem to be a better way, but in the end the price is always too great!"

I was about to attempt an apology when Lorina spoke. "Don't blame Casta, It was my idea. She warned me you wouldn't like it, but I went ahead anyway."

Norwin stared at her a minute, as though trying to see through her deception, but finally said, "Somehow I am not surprised by this, Lorina. Come inside. Casta, remain here while I speak to Lorina."

I waited on edge. I kept expecting Norwin to come out having learned the truth and for him to be even more angry with him for not coming clean. I was too shocked by Lorina taking the full blame for my mistake. After what seemed like an eternity Lorina came out of the house. She seemed her normal self, except I noticed both her wrists had strange blue markings on them.

"What did he do?"

"It's a hex," she said. "It keeps me from being able to use magic at all for a whole day."

"I didn't know magic could be so easily blocked."

"Well, it's not a commonly used hex as most fully trained sorcerers can easily counter it. I, of course, haven't leaned how yet."

"All things considered, one day without powers isn't too bad."

"Actually," she said, "I have to get the hex recast every day for the next week."

I was shocked and overcome by guilt. "Why would you do that? It was all my fault. I'm the one who should be punished."

"Forget it. It's not the first time Norwin's done this to me, and it won't be the last. Much as I've learned from him, there are some lessons where I know he's just wrong and this is one of them. We aren't meant to do things the hard pointless way. You and me, we are destined for greatness. So for the next week while I'm stuck powerless, you'll be getting Norwin's full attention and do some catching up to me. One day I'm going to be the most powerful sorceress ever and I want you right there with me. "

From that moment on Lorina was more than just my friend. She was like a sister to me. Perhaps it was that bond that blinded me. If I had realized then just how much she longed for great power, how far she was willing to go to get it... who knows how much pain I could have prevented.


End file.
